Songbird captured by Comcast
Transformers - 2k5 - Saturday, September 27, 2003, 4:32 AM ---------------------------------------------------------- Outskirts of New York City New York always has, and always will be one of the busiest cities in the world. The Big Apple, the city that never sleeps...Now it is nearly the state that never sleeps. New York is following in the Tokyo tradition of spreading its tentacles into everything within reach, growing and expanding. The level of technology here is rivaled only in Tokyo, the original sprawl. But here there is something different, perhaps it's the attitude. Contents: MiG-29 Comcast Shelby GT 500 The Shoe Inn Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky Over New York City. East leads to Northwest Atlantic. Central Park leads to Central Park. Out leads to New York. MiG-29 doesn't bother to transform, just cirlcing the area. "We are here to aquire fleshingling transmissions?" Fulcrum inquires, not really up to speed on TV. DepthCharge soars down into view from the skies above. DepthCharge has arrived. DepthCharge comes flying on through the New York sky, sending various radio messages to NY air control, making sure he has a clear flight path. Now, if he can just work out where that cRaZy Junkion is. "Correct. The humans view them," Comcast says, enjoying the novelty of teaching Fulcrum something about earth. "For entertainment," he adds with a mixture of confusion and contempt. The Red Seeker begins to glide towards the building. "This should hopefully not take long." He grins as he looks down again at the humans pointing their fingers towards the gigantic robot gracefully travelling over them. You'd think they'd be used to that by now. Roadrunner Hoverbike is fast approaching, well, fast approaching for a Harley like motorcycle with wings. Oh, of course it also has it's thrusters and antigrav plates to help with the flying. But all in all looks modeled after a Harley. At this point, she is just listening for further Decepticon communication, hoping the Autobot would come for her assistance. She doesn't like the idea of anyone approaching a tv station with harmful intentions. MiG-29 hmpfs. "How are these stored? Our collective carrying capacity is fairly small.. I do not wish to be towing out several large crates on a tow cable.. again." Fulcrum finally transforms and hangs motionless in mid air, scowling at the likeaFOX building. This seems like a waste of time. The MiG-29 twists around and folds in on itself with a grinding sound, transforming into the robotic form of Fulcrum. Having entered the big apple, like a giant, flying worm, DC sends off a radio message to the Junkion, trying to locate where both she and those cRaZy Decepticons are. Well, it shouldn't be too locate them eventually. After all, when Decepticons attack a place there are normally lotsa explosions and stuff. Cause Decepticons never studied the ancient art of ninjas. Stealth is not their friend. Roadrunner Hoverbike maintains her flight pattern, still behind the cons position as she's just not as fast, but always keeping a lock from having intercepted their transmissions before. Meanwhile, she radios to DepthCharge "I am the eye in the sky, looking at you oooooo, come take me hand, we will fly so high together...down in the valley, behold, there is light!" Comcast turns to Fulcrum in front of the building, "I would have brought a cage if that was what we needed," he says, "But what I need now.. is a Seeker-sized hole.. about... there." He says, pointing to one of the lower levels on the building, acting as if he actually knows where the network keeps their archives. Fulcrum nods.. then realises Comcast actually expects /him/ to do the work. "Very well" he intones grudgingly, raising one arm and powering up his new weapon.. the dreaded HEAT RAY! The mirrored glass windows shimmer, then glow a bright red as the ray takes affect, the windows turning to scalding liquid which runs down the side of the building, creating an entrace for the two Decepticons, who want to go in and ILLEGALLY take copies of shows! For they are not Ninjas... they are PIRATES! Fulcrum strikes likeaFOX building with Heat Ray Following Songbird's radio waves, DepthCharge eventually comes upon the flying Junkion. He thinks . o O (Take her hand? But.. she doesn't have any hands. I guess it is just one of those Junkion expressions). He looks down at the city below them and says, "Alright.. lets see where these Decepticons are.." Roadrunner Hoverbike picks on the strike, and doesn't need more than that in order to completely ruin the element of surprise DepthCharge and herself were having up to this point. With a set of sirens apparently taken from an old Police Patrol bike, she swoops down towards the Decepticons and broadcasts loudly "THIS IS NYPD! YOU ARE IN VIOLATION OF TV LAW, PLEASE CEASE OR YOU SHALL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!" obviously, she doesn't seem much of a threat as she swoops down towards the Cons' position. Fulcrum would REALLY be wasting time if he waited for Comcast to make an opening. He'd have better luck throwing rocks at the window. The Red Seeker tries not to think of the emulation of an Autobot with the equivalent of his armour that Fulcrum tested his new weapon on as the entrance melts away. When a sufficiently-sized hole is created, Comcast bursts through. "HUMANS!" He cries, tearing through the 4th and 5th stories of the vast structure, "Your documents and records belong to the DECEPTICONS now!" Straxus, he thinks, will I /ever/ get tired of this? The screechings of the Junkion wench are irrelevant to Comcast as she melds into the cities numerous background noises. Fulcrum makes to follow Comcast through the hole, but turns at the sound of sirens, his optics flickering in a series of rapid blings as he beholds... a flying motorbike? "What? Is this some sort of human trick?" he mutters. "Begone, strange flying motorcycle" he intones. "You are in violation of the laws of casualty. Motorbikes are not flying vechiles." DepthCharge observes Songbird racing at the Decepticons and, though ruining the element of surprise, you have to admire her guts. Unlike the Junkion, DepthCharge doesn't rush straight on in. Instead, he opens up an internal compartment and rummages around looking for something. Looking for his sEcReT weapon! It is then that he finds it. A Quarter! Soaring through the sky, DepthCharge calculates the current wind and falling distance and then drops the quarter towards Fulcrum. Behold MY new weapon, heat wave boy! And it only cost me a quarter! Roadrunner Hoverbike continues on her flight down towards the Decepticons, broadcasting loudly "I FLY THEREFORE I AM!" the only really logical explanation, adding on top of it "you can fly if you try!" she continues towards the hole made in the building, which Fulcrum currently blocks. "The law must be obeyed! Obey my dog and move!" Comcast tears through the poorly-constructed building. A human who was too slow to run away is quickly scooped up into his hand and held in front of Comcasts optics, fiercely glowing red. "Your archives, worm." He says, somehow making his voice sounding even more mechanical, for effect. "Where are they?" The weak beast feebly points to a section of the building. Comcast's intimidating face shifts to an evil grin, as he blasts the doors off with is disruptor. Let Fulcrum deal with the apparent nuisance outside. This can't be an Autobot, can it? Because they don't fly as a rule, except for... It is then that Fulcrum's thought processes are interrupted by a quarter impacting at terminal velocity with his arm. "AUGGH!" he cries out as the coin lodges itself in his armor and he looks up for the source of the projectile. "YOU!" he grinds as he spots DepthCharge's familar silhouette. "And THIS must be one of your PETS!" Fulcrum spits, turning his now hate-filled optics back to the approaching bike. "Graah! I should have known you vermin would show up quicker than anticipated.." Raising one arm, Fulcrum lets out an irritated volley of low-powered heat beams at the bike, cursing the fact that he needs to be in MiG mode for the weapon to fully charge. You evade Fulcrum's Heat Ray attack. Roadrunner Hoverbike is rather maneuverable and evades the strike in her wild charge for the hole in the wall of the building. "Naughty naughty..." she intones at Fulcrum's charge. Extending something of a lance from her side, she thrusts right at him, emitting "I am not Delilah, meow, I'm a knight of the round table, my thoughts are for-mid-able!" You strike Fulcrum with sword. DepthCharge offers a wave towards Fulcrum, calling out, "Hellooo Decepticon Fulcrum. We just happened to be /flying/ through the area and noticed that you damaging terran property. I hope you have a good explanation." DepthCharge watches as Fulcrum shoots at Songbird and he says, "Now, now. Is that really necessary? I know you get all annoyed at other people being in 'your' airspace. But can't we be civilised? In a civilised society, individuals don't lash out with violence at each other. They discuss their differences over tea. Hmm.." DepthCharge considers and reaches inside an internal compartment and pulls out a tea pot. Weighing it in his hand he soars somewhat higher into the sky and drops that too, in Fulcrum's direction. Comcast reaches his free arm into the archive. He begins to accumulate several hard-copy samples of earth media. Excellent. "The files have been acquired Ful... ah." he says, as a shambles of a cycle.. in the AIR.. stabs his seeker comrade. Human in hand, he starts to make his way to the outside of the building.. (No attack) DepthCharge's deadly Crockery Attack™ misses it's angry bearded target.. not for any fault of the Autobot, but because Fulcrum is driven through the hole in the side of the building by a fricken MOTORBIKE! Which has a LANCE! Crashing through the already chaotic offices with a lance jammed into his side does little to improve the blacksmith's temper. "GRRAAH!" he grinds, grabbing his hammer from its chain at his waist and swatting at the irritating machine that rammed him. "Get off!" Fulcrum strikes you with Blacksmith's Hammer for 19 points of damage. You are hit for 19 by Blacksmith's Hammer and are now on 58 endurance and 0 injury level. Well, well. It seems that there will be no tea today, for Fulcrum. And, since they have now entered the building DC can't drop anything else on Fulcrum. Now what is he going to do with that anvil, safe and piano? Oh well. DepthCharge floats on down to ground level and calmly walks towards the hole in the wall, emitting as he does so, "Listen. This is the last chance you will get. Stop fighting, drop anything you have stole and leave now. Else, we will have to activate The Slapper ™. And I know you don't want us to do that." Roadrunner Hoverbike emits in a sing-song taunting voice "Naughty boy, naughty boy, what will you do? Now they've played a trick on you! Tee hee..." with that she releases the lance from its position, as it gets drawn back inside her frame. She doesn't get the time to move away however, as she's bashed to the ground, her antigrav plate turning off while the wings extend back to the back of the bike. "I say heeyy! I say hoo! I say who and wha' did the heck you do it for....?" of course this little complaint is followed by asharp taser right back at Fulcrum, eye for an eye after all. "I didn't start the fire..." You strike Fulcrum with taser. Comcast stows his acquired files into his chest compartment just as Fulcrum crashes through the opening, the motorcycle following. He watches DepthCharge dive outside the opening. Once he's hit the ground and said his silly little threats, Comcast leaves the building in the same way he entered. He looks down and shouts to the Autobot, who was dropping things on Fulcrum not too long ago. So it should be okay for Comcast to follow suit. Drop stolen items, huh? "You mean I can't keep my new pet?" he sardonically asks the Autobot, shaking his STOLEN human in his right hand. "Okay then..." As he throws the flesh beast up high in the air, and readies his weapons for the noble fool to make his predictable save... (no attack again.) Fulcrum recognises that incredibly irritating speech pattern now! "Wait..You're a Junkion!" he spits, "Like that scrap pile ArcanAAAARRG!" Fulcrum finishes as electricity earths itself through his frame. Ooh, bad move. Fulcrum's particularly sensitive to being shocked, what with Dynamo electro-burning off his beard recently. Letting out a curse, Fulcrum draws back one heavy, jet-mounted boot, swinging it forward in an attempt to kick the annoying machine back out that hole. Of course, if he succeeds, Comcast may get a motorbike to the small of the back.. You evade Fulcrum's *PUNT* attack. DepthCharge would really show you if he ignored the human, wouldn't he? WOULDN'T HE? But alas, he is as predictably Autobot as all other Autobots (except cRaZy Victory Leo). As Comcast launches the human into the air, DepthCharge leaps up into the sky and soars towards the terran. As he flies, DepthCharge's chest begins to glow a brilliant electric blue as energy flows over his form. The blue aura around DepthCharge suddenly shifts and morphs over the falling human, solidifying into a protective forcefield. As DepthCharge catches the forcefielded human he mutters to himself, "One day I really have to find out how Autobot Dynamo levitates things.." Roadrunner Hoverbike transforms and rolls out of the way in time to avoid playing the part of a football, as fun as it may seem in general, practically it really isn't much fun to be hurled into the air in this manner. "Get down, make love!" she shouts at Fulcrum, quite upset, as she stands up and straightens her metallic mini-skirt. "Put out the fire, you need a bullet like a hole in the head, let's all be friends and stop live in a lie...so let me live, leave me alone, and let this tv station broadcast on!" she doesn't attack this time, but prepares to react in case Fulcrum should try something. The cool motorcycle twists and shifts and seems to be rising on it's rear wheels, in the end of this procedure you find yourself looking at the Junkion's communication expert, Songbird. Comcast laughs at the foolish Autobot showing concern for the flesh creature. This is almost too easy, he thinks, lining up his disruptor rifle at precisely where he expected DepthCharge to catch the human.. eases the trigger, and.. STRAXUS! How long has this Autobot had a forcefield? Comcast fires anyway.. but mostly out of anger and frustration than the belief that he will cause some damage. Comcast DepthCharge evades his disruptor attack. Fulcrum's ever present scowl deepens. "Can't you useless piles of rust speak clearly for once in your pathetic existances?" Frustrated by Songbird's incoherance, Fulcrum looks around, optics finally settling on a large-ish wooden desk, which he suddenly grabs and HURLS at Songbird, knowing the femme expects an attack, but hoping she doesn't expect /this/... Fulcrum strikes you with Catch! for 10 points of damage. You are hit for 10 by Catch! and are now on 50 endurance and 0 injury level. DepthCharge hmms as a disruptor beam bounces off the forcefield that is being projected around the human. He sighs and shakes his head, doing a small loop-de-loop in the air and disappearing behind a building to safely deposit the human somewhere. With his pReCioUs cargo safe, DepthCharge flies back to the scene of conflict and hovers in front of Comcast. "Decepticon CodpieceCast, isn't it? I haven't really encountered you before but please note this. You ever use a human as a hostage in front of me again, and I will ensure you are deposited at the deepest depths at bottom of the ocean where no one will ever find you. Ever" There is no anger in DepthCharge's voice. And it doesn't sound like a threat. Rather, a simple statement of a fact. With a nod, DepthCharge turns to listen at the commotion going on inside the building and says to Comcast, "Please step aside, there's a good Decepticon." Songbird looks closely at Fulcrum, upset that he would be so eager to cause destruction in a tv station of all places! Then she ker-blinks! when instead of a shot or kick or a punch a large desk is thrown at her, flattening the small femme to the floor as she squirms to get out from under it. "Hey!! HEY!! HEY!!! It was the D.N.A.! That made me this way....I feel so inarticlate! All I am saying is give peace a chance!" still not attacking in hopes the Decepticon will go, she does reaches for her Pretty Gun. Comcast stares at this Autobot as he talks to him. No wonder Fulcrum hates him so. Depthcharges tirade over, he shakes his head, a bleak smile returning. "You want me to drop what I took, and then you subject me to empty threats when I do exactly what I was told," he says in a taunting tone. "You Autobots are always full of foolish contradictions." Comcast transforms and kicks his afterburners, bursting towards Depthcharge, barelling away just at the last second to slash the Autobot with his sharpened wings. Comcast's arms move towards his back as his chest and wings shift themselves until he once again resembles an F-15 fighter jet. F-15 Jet manages to strike DepthCharge with his Wing blade. Fulcrum appears satisfied that Songbird is no real threat. "Comcast!" he cries out, sticking his head out of the window. "Stop wasting time! Where are these big crates of data tapes we came for?" Yes, in Fulcrum's world, everything worth stealing comes in big crates. And is guarded by humans wearing yellow boots and hard hats. DepthCharge ows and places a hand on his cut chest. He looks at Comcast and frowns. His options are rather limited in a city, he can't use his rockets or anything. But an electrical blast should not cause any damage to the surrounding area if he misses. "Fine. If that's how it is going to be.." DepthCharge says. Deep with DepthCharge's metalic form a loud hum begins to slowly build as DepthCharge's electro-generators come online. The mechanical hum begins to slowly rise in pitch and the crackling of high voltage electricity can be heard eminating from the ice-blue torso of the Autobot. DepthCharge raises his right arm in the air and a large panel on his lower right arm slides open. With a slight *click* DepthCharge's Electo-Booster extends up, crackling with suppressed electrical current. Levelling his arm weapon Comcast's way, DepthCharge unleashes the electrical current that has been generated within him. DepthCharge misses F-15 Jet with his snaking tendrils of electricity attack. Songbird's optics flicker as she steps closer to Fulcrum and taps him on his leg. "Tell me what you want what you really really want to do...?" F-15 Jet 's voice booms out through his underbody's speakers. "The data has been acquired, Fulcrum! If you want to retreat now.. I suggest you get out of-aah!" He is cut short by the tendrils of electricity that close in on him. Because Seekers are teh BEST, he outruns the attack until it dissipates. Comcast then circles tightly in an open intersection area, and lines Depthcharge dead centre in his trajectory. "Autobot pest!" he spits at Depthcharge Letting lasers fly at the irritation to his mission. F-15 Jet manages to strike DepthCharge with his laser. Fulcrum's head whips around and he scowls at the dimminutive femme tapping at his leg. "I want you to repair your vocoder so that it transmits in a coherant fashion, instead of the stream of gibberish it currently spouts." The bearded seeker thinks about backhanding the annoying Junkion, but then decides on a more pleasing alternative. Fulcrum reaches out to grab at her tapping arm, and attempts, if successful, to drag/throw her out the hole.. directly at his hated foe DepthCharge. Fulcrum succeeds in grasping Songbird, throwing her off-balance. DepthCharge's form is peppered with laser fire, but it doesn't seem to do much except make him wince in annoyance. He says to himself, listening in, "So, Decepticon CodpieceCast has whatever they came here for. That means he needs to be stopped." Taking to the air, DepthCharge begins to fly straight at Comcast with his hands extended ala Superman. Let's see if DepthCharge is faster than a speeding bullet. DepthCharge strikes F-15 Jet with fly by smash. "Geronimooooo!!!" comes the high pitched screech of the airborne Songbird, swiftly sailing on a trajectory towards a collison with DepthCharge, strange enough, after the initial moment of panic she does chants "I can fly, I can fly, I can fly!" Rampage soars down into view from the skies above. Rampage has arrived. F-15 Jet collides head-on with DepthCharge.. ouch. At least at these speeds the Autobot hopefully hurt himself as well. "The name is COMCAST," he calls, not bothering to turn his speakers down with the Autobot in close range. The Red Seeker transforms, and lets off a shot from his rifle before kicking back with his bootjets, "and you would do well to remember it, Autobot." The sounds of gears whirring and a jet engine dying down can be heard, as Comcast shifts his form into his natural state. Comcast manages to strike DepthCharge with his disruptor. Rampage enters the area, replying to the backup call across Decepticon broadband channels. He quickly scans the area and heads towards the Decepticon signal arrays in the area. As he comes upon the skirmish, he draws forth his lightining rifle and lands down near the battle. Fulcrum just stands there at the mouth of the hole, watching Songbird's trajectory with a frown. Did he remember to compensate for wind speed and direction? Ah well.. Fulcrum DepthCharge evades his Songbird - Happy Thoughts And Pixie Dust Not Included attack. DepthCharge is peppered with a disrupter. Normally it wouldn't hurt him, but added to all the other small hits Comcast has succeeded against him, they are starting to mount up. Still, he has some time to go yet before he needs to be concerned. He pauses as he notices Songbird fly by before saying "Decepticon Comcast?" as he soars closer to the Decepticon, "Well, nice to meet you." And aims a punch right at Comcast. Silly DC, you are meant to shake hands, not punch people. DepthCharge misses Comcast with his punch attack. Songbird meanwhile continues to sail down wards as she misses DepthCharge, apparently she can't fly in both modes, and doesn't quite manage to transform in time. She just crashes into the ground face down, in a very cartoon like fashion, to her credit she even plays the WB cartoon theme after she crushes down. For a long while she's not even moving. Comcast laughs cruelly as Depthcharge misses his mark yet again. Given his current combat prowess, the pleasure is all mine, he thinks. Primus, however did this waste of time become such a threat to Fulcrum? He kicks away from his opponent with his bootjets, then transforms and kicks his jets one more time, hurtling himself straight towards Depthcharge.. Comcast's arms move towards his back as his chest and wings shift themselves until he once again resembles an F-15 fighter jet. F-15 Jet DepthCharge evades his ram attack. Rampage watches as the battle continues to unfold and sees Songbird falling out of the window and crashing to the ground. Assuming that Fulcrum has the situation under control, he rushes into the battle with Comcast, since he appears to be having a little trouble hitting his foe. The fierce warrior begins to charge, then leaps into the air. He summons forth his thermo-sword in mid air, then fires his anti-grav thrusters as Comcast goes charging past him. He fires the thrusters once more, landing down in front of Depthcharge. He quickly inverts his sword, attempting to put a hurting on the Autobot's jaw with the sword's hilt. Rampage manages to strike DepthCharge with its sword hilt. Fulcrum figures it's time to take to the air, much as he enjoys DepthCharge getting seven assorted kinds of crap kicked out of him. But still.. this is just too good an oppurtunity to miss. "DepthCharge" the blacksmith broadcasts as he transforms into his saucy MiG mode. "Once more you will have to live with the knowleged of your pathetic failure... The Himalayas... Des Moines....Cybertron... all have been testaments to Decepticon strength.. and your own, personal weakness!" Fulcrum circles the battlefield, taking the time while his foe is distracted to line him up for the perfect blast.. from the dreaded HEAT RAY! Fulcrum crouches, then leaps up, his joints screeching as he transforms into a grey and green MiG-29. Okay, this isn't good. Not good at all. With time DepthCharge could have taken Comcast, but now with Rampage on the scene and Songbird down, it is just DepthCharge against three Decepticons. Oh happy days. Rampage's sword hilt smashes into DepthCharge's face and the Aquabot falls down towards the ground, dazed. At the last moment his anti gravs kick in and he controls himself enough to land where Songbird fell. He is vaguely aware of Fulcrum's taunts, but he doesn't have time for any witty comebacks. He is too concerned with his own survival. Concentrating, DepthCharge is bathed in a blue aura once again and he throws his hands up in the air. The aura flows up his arms and morphs into a glowing sphered forcefield around both DC and Songbird. DepthCharge says as he concentrates on keeping the forcefield up, "Junkion Songbird, are you alright? Things have become a little too heated here. A tactical withdraw would be advisable." DepthCharge successfully activates a powerful protective forcefield, shielding him from the next attack. Songbird shifts slightly on the ground, before slowly lifting herself with her hands and shaking her head "Ow..." she comments quietly, before collapsing to the ground again "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall..." she mutters at DepthCharge as some parts fly out of her smashed torso. F-15 Jet circles about again. With Fulcrum focusing on the Autobot and Rampage in the area as well, nobody is paying attention to poor little unconcious Songbird.. what better way to study Junkion's behaviour to television than with an actual junkion? He banks away from the now-distracted Depthcharge to transform at the feet of Songbird, readying his rifle for possibly movements. You intercept a radio transmission from Comcast to Fulcrum: The Junkion is inactive. Request permission to capture her as a live specimen for research into the inner workings of Junkions? Comcast transmits a message via radio. Fulcrum receives a radio transmission. The sounds of gears whirring and a jet engine dying down can be heard, as Comcast shifts his form into his natural state. His hunter's instinct taking over in battle, Rampage moves in on his prey. He charges to the spot where the two injured combatants are shielded. He fires off two low voltage blasts attempting to stun his opponents, but they are abosorbed by the forcefield. Frustrated, he lets out a loud growl, but continues to bear down on the pair. MiG-29 continues to circle, cursing as DepthCharge activates that all too convieniant force feild of his. "Coward!" he broadcasts, a sudden beam of red light shooting out from his wing-mounted heat rays and impacting on the field with a sudden flare of light, the beam staying continuing to stream out, intensifying in power as the MiG circles. You intercept a radio transmission from Fulcrum to Comcast: Permission granted Fulcrum transmits a message via radio to Comcast. Comcast receives a radio transmission from Fulcrum. MiG-29 DepthCharge evades his Heat Ray attack. DepthCharge's optic visor as the forcefield drains away his energon, but he still has some time yet. Unless the Decepticons all open fire. He says to Songbird, "Well, when I lower this forcefield, will you be able to make a break for it? Can't you.. do that junkion thing you do to put yourself back together? I should be able to keep this thing up long enough to give you time to do it.." It is then that Fulcrum's heat beam knocks out his forcefield. Doh! But he still intends to give Songbird time to 'fixme' and then get out of here if she wants. Wheeling his electro-booster about dangerously, he tries to distract the Decepticons by unleashing a volley of rockets from his chest. Lets see who they hit. DepthCharge misses Comcast with his rocket-torpedo things. attack. Songbird blinks, and suddenly she seems to be posessed as she clings onto DepthCharge wildly. "No disassemble Number 5! Johnny 5 is alive!!!" she cries out in panic, clinging to him wildly, while reaching with her other hand for her pretty gun, aiming to fire a shot at the approaching Comcast. You strike Comcast with Really Pretty Gun. Comcast dives well away from the missile barrage. The fact that the blue energy surrounding him and Songbird disappeared was kind of a giveaway that Depthcharge was about to strike back. He quickly radios a message, unaware of the abilities of the Junkion. He levels his rifle at Depthcharge again and shoots.. You intercept a radio transmission from Comcast to Rampage: Get him away from that Junkheap, Rampage! She will be invaluable to my research! Comcast transmits a message via radio. Rampage receives a radio transmission from Comcast. Comcast manages to strike DepthCharge with his pistol. Rampage receives a radio transmission and quickly acts. Already as close to the pair as he could get while the forcefield was up, the Predacon forces his way between the beat up pair. Now wielding his thermosword, Rampage looks to the Autobot with a smile upon his visage and optics glowing crimson red, the hunter calmly states, "You're mine, Autobot." He then hefts his sword high above his head and swings down towards his prey with all the force his arms can muster. Rampage manages to strike DepthCharge with its thermo-sword. "GRAAH!" Fulcrum emits, as Rampage and Comcast obscure the PERFECT shot he had lined up on DepthCharge. "You're IN my WAY! IDIOTS!" Irritatedly, Fulcrum switches targets, his heat ray projectors humming dangerously. Junkions are reported to be notoriously hard to totally disable.. let's put that to the test.. You evade MiG-29 's Heat Ray attack. DepthCharge now has Songbird half clinging to him. Well, that's good. Means she will be easy to take care of, in such close proximity. Out of the corner of his optic visor he spies Rampage coming at him with a sword but, trying to juggle a junkion with one hand and a electro-booster with another, doesn't leave him with many options. So he allows the blade to slice into his shoulder with a muffled cry. He says, pushing Songbird away from him, into what he hopes is a free area "Now! Take to the air Junkion Songbird!" and DepthCharge whips a kick towards Rampage to try and dislodge the sword from his shoulder so he too can escape. DepthCharge misses Rampage with his kick attack. Songbird cries out while clinging to DepthCharge, muttering over and over "No disassemble Johnny Five, Number Five is alive!!!" and then as he struggles with Rampage, she's shifted just in time so Fulcrum's heat ray misses her. However, one can never be just lucky, and the wheel quickly turns as she is now tossed right at Comcast's feet. "Noooo!!!" she calls out in aggravatted agony. Not understanding how an alley could have tossed her towards an enemy she was warning him about, even if her Junkion speech may have put a hamper on his comprehension of her words. Finding herself like this before Comcast, she reaches for her pistol and immediately fires a shot at him. "BREAK ON THROUGH TO THE OTHER SIDE! STEP ASIDE TO THE OTHER SIDE!" Comcast evades your Pistol attack. As the sword dislodges from the Autobot's shoulder, Rampage catches the kick coming for him. He quickly drops to a knee, under the swinging leg of Depthcharge. The Predacon then throws his own leg out in a sweeping motion towards Depthcharge, attempting to bring him down to the ground and regain the advantageous position. Rampage DepthCharge evades its leg sweep attack. "Pesky incoherant junk construct!" Comcast blurts out as he manages to knock Songbird's aim off just enough to get out of the way. He is getting annoyed with being continually hampered by this Autobot-offshoot and the foolish DepthCharge. He brings his hand back calmly saying "Try to run," and swings it back, hoping to knock the weapon from her hands. "Try to hide." You evade Comcast's Seeker Pimp Slap attack. MiG-29 continues swearing as his allies are STILL ruining his shot. "Move! MOVE!" he broadcasts. Ah, what the scrap. He'll just shoot anyway. It's just too bad that his Heat Ray needs time to charge, or DepthCharge would be sooooo dead. MiG-29 DepthCharge evades his Jetwash attack. DepthCharge is getting pretty beat up here, he is staggering and his once fine, smooth Aquabot armour is all dented and ripped. At least he has that sword out of his shoulder, but that wound is starting to link energon at a rate he should be concerned about. But he cannot retreat whilst an alloy is still here, and she seems to be having trouble with Comcast. Staggering back and avoiding a leg sweep, the Aquabot concentrates and finds a little energy left in his reserves, which are pumped through his electrical generators and into his booster. As the booster splutters and powers up a stream of electrical energy flies at Comcast. DC - The Autobot who cared too much. Once the blast is unleashed, DepthCharge notices one of Fulcrum's cRaZy attacks impact mere meters away from him and he thinks . o O (I'm really getting too old for this type of thing.) DepthCharge misses Comcast with his snaking tendrils of electricity attack. Songbird struggles with Comcast to keep hold of her pistol, using momentarily only one hand as she tries to slap Comcast's hands away from her own pistol, crying out "No disassemble number five, I've gotta be free as a bird!" Comcast evades your slap attack. Comcast is now getting REALLY frustrated about now. Fulcrum yelling at him when he's already away from Depthcharge. Not that it will stop Depthcharge from launching his electrical attack again. He falls down ducking the attack, trying to pin down the Junkion. Why can't she just pass out? His blade appears from subspace in his hand. "Just... FALL, will you!" he says, angrily stabbing her in her already damaged chest area. Comcast strikes you with blade for 8 points of damage. You are hit for 8 by blade and are now on 56 endurance and 0 injury level. Rampage sees the Autobot getting away as his leg sweep misses, albeit a slow staggering escape. The cunning warrior decides it's time to pin down the opponent and inflict some severe punishment. As such, he quickly transforms. As the tiger lands down, it hits the ground and immediately leaps towards the Autobot. As it pounces upon Depthcharge, the tiger attempts to dig into it prey with razor sharp claws, taking the Autobot down with it's momentum. Rampage leaps into the air, arms and legs compact towards his torso to form paws. His robot head disappearing and a fierce tiger's head replacing it. Landing down in stride, the tiger prepares for the hunt. Tiger DepthCharge evades its razor sharp claw attack. MiG-29 is targeting DC again when Rampage LEAPS between his crosshairs. "You... stupid... piece...of...." Fulcrum is incoherant with rage, and theeeeeese close to just opening fire on the Tigercon. But no, he couldn't do that. So he does the next best thing, searing a line of horrible burning doom right beside the Predacon. And DC of course. (no attack, but that would have come mighty close) DepthCharge watches his blast go wide. Still, not good enough. Everything he throws at Comcast misses. He half dives, half stumbles out of the tiger's deadly path and carefully watches between Rampage and Comcast as he gets back to his feet, weighing up which is more of an immediate concern. He then witnesses Comcast stab at Songbird. Well, not much of his energy reserves are left, but enough for some low yield blasts. He growls as he hurls ball lightning Comcast's way, "Leave her alone." DepthCharge strikes Comcast with ball lightning. Songbird struggles wildly as Comcast pins her down, kicking and punching at him, her pistol by now dropped from her grasp. As he stabs her through her already damages chest she opens her mouth wide and lets out such a scream, that all around could definitely hear, not a regular scream, this one is most definitely a sonic attack...and it's aimed right by Comcast's audials, even as he's charged by DepthCharge. Comcast evades your disruptor attack. Unfortunately, the lightning struck Comcast when the knife was withdrawn from Songbird.. it would have been great if some of it conducted into her. And the sonic attack was a bad plan.. Comcast's sensitively tuned ears means he was aware of the attack well before it was made, and has ample time to dodge it. The Red Seeker attempts to hold the annoying Junkion down by overpowering her. If only he had a hand free to cover her mouth. Comcast succeeds in grasping Songbird, throwing her off-balance. Tigerwas perfectly content on toying with his prey until a blast from the unfriendly skies. Momentarily distracted and in the rage of battle, the tiger emits a menacing growl towards the sky then unleashes a volley of rockets towards the seeker. It emits, "Ya beter not fire on me again or next time I'll aim." It then gets it's head back into the hunt, starting to again stalk it's prey. Well FINALLY! With Rampage out of the way, Fulcrum can unleash the true awesome doom power on his foolish doomed foe. Doom. With an audible crackle, twin red beams of metal-melting heat lance out, directly for the thrice-accursed DepthCharge. Fulcrum knows for a fact that the Aquabot has internal ballast tanks.. lets see that water BOIL MiG-29 manages to strike DepthCharge with his Heat Ray . DepthCharge continues to try and give Songbird the opportunity to flee, so that he can flee as well. Oh, how he wants to be back in Autobot City, in is secure repair bay. Probably the only thing that is keeping him going through the hurt and pain is the though that it will all be over soon. He sees Comcast wrestling with Songbird and starts to stagger over to kick Comcast in the teeth or something, but he is halted in his tracks by a searing painful heat. Sure, he was in pain before, but this is five times as bad. Little known fact. DepthCharge is designed for deep sea operation. As his systems are at their peak when in super cold environments. On the other hand, they function under very heavy stress when in extreme heat. As the heat engulfs him the Aquabot falls to his knees, crying out. Armour fractures and melts whilst the sound of popping capacitors within his form can be heard. As heat builds and builds, causing him to slump face first into the ground, one thought of escape rattles through his stressed core. Forcefield. Let's just hope he has the power to do it. Slowly, amongst the red haze, blue energy begins to swirl. It flickers and dies, before coming back to life again. This occurs about three times before eventually a very tiny, small forcefield surrounds DC's form, blocking off the heat wave. DepthCharge successfully activates a powerful protective forcefield, shielding him from the next attack. Songbird shrieks in panic when she's held firmly in Comcast's grasp, trying her best to flail against it weakly, slapping and punching and kicking, but with the toll of her injury and that not at all nice fall she took, she's not faring so well. "I want to break free! Set me free! Release me from your spell and let me go!!!!" "One way, or another, I'm gonna getcha," Comcast says as he smiles evilly at the thrashing Junkion. He carries the pinned Songbird up with him, far away from DepthCharges and their attacks that very seldomly might connect. "I will secure this one elsewhere, Fulcrum, enjoy your new weapon!" He says. Hey. He earned it.